Girltalk
Girltalk is an anthology series published by Fantagraphics starting in 1995. It was edited by Isabella Bannerman, Ann Decker, and Sabrina Jones. The editors met as contributors to the alternative anthology World War 3 Illustrated and soon merged with an informal women cartoonists' support group. They then obtained a grant from the Artists' Projects: New York State Regional Initiative. Issues Preview A preview issue was published as a flip book with Fantagraphics' Real Girl #7 Published August 1994 Cover by Fiona Smyth *'"Don't worry honey, daddy will never let you down!"' by Irene Ledwith *'The Fight' by Ann Decker *'Part One: I Try One More Time to Succeed in Business...' by Kate Marcus *'Part Two: A Look Back- How I Started at the Bottom...and Stayed There.' by Kate Marcus *'Part Three: Drastic Changes...(An Exercise in Fertility)' by Kate Marcus *'New Baby Sleep Cycles' by Isabella Bannerman *'First Love: Part 1- The Ecstasy and the Agony' by Ann Decker *'Shadows' by Sabrina Jones *'Naked Ladies' by Ann Decker Issue 1 Published April 1995 :The voice without makeup, survival tips for real life, letting off steam, love songs to the one that got away. Girltalk publishes underground heroines and money-making illustrators along with diamonds in the rough. A launch party and exhibition for issue 1 was held at Bridges & Bodell Gallery in New York City. Cover by Sabrina Jones *'Sour Milk' by Vicky Rabinowicz *'The Figs Are Ripe Baby' by E. Fitz Smith *'A Day In The Life of Cement Mixin Squatter Bitches!' by Fly *'First Love Part 2' by Ann Decker *'The Girl Least Likely To Succeed' by Kathryn Hyatt *'Examination' by Melinda Beck *'Old Flame' by Sabrina Jones *'The New Girl' by Denise Ozker *'How long 'til you felt normal again?' by Isabella Bannerman *'Changes' written by Barbara Lee, art by Lance Tooks *'Grrl Talk' by Fiona Smyth *'Women Who Have Sinned' by E. Fitz Smith Issue 2 Published May 1995 Cover by Ann Decker * First Love, Part 3 by Ann Decker * Mysteries by Sabrina Jones * What's a Pope to Do? by Peggy Doody * Oh Fuck, I'm a Victim by Vicky Rabinowicz * Aunty Bly's Present by Isabella Bannerman * The Girl Most Likely to Succeed by Kathryn Hyatt * Six Single Mothers by Lance Tooks Issue 3 Published February 1996 Front cover by Isabella Bannerman, back cover by Irene Rofheart Pigott *'Tight Top' by Luella Jane Wright *'Ink Transfusion' by Sabrina Jones *'First Love, Part 4' by Ann Decker *'Chlamydia and the Cream Scones' by E. Fitz Smith *'What a Day' by Annmari Olsson *'Gump's Girl' by Fiona Smyth *'OBGYN Xmas' by Ursula O'Steen *'Segregation' by Kathryn Hyatt *'The Death Squad' by Holly Kowitt *'Oh Fuck, I'm a Victim, Part 2' by Vicky Rabinowicz *'The Heathen Hour' (inside back cover) by E. Fitz Smith Issue 4 Cover by Sabrina Jones *'Hairstories' by Ann Decker *'Adrift' by Sabrina Jones *'K-9's First Time' by Fly *'Tube Wank' by Luella Jane Wright *'Non-Stick-Side Dodge' by Isabella Bannerman *'How's Ya Nay-Chah, Bay-Bee?' by E. Fitz Smith *'You Are Here' by Lance Tooks *'Looking for Norma Jean' by Kathryn Hyatt *'Zen or Revenge?' by Ursula O'Steen *'Nana' written by Letitia McGill, art by Mac McGill *'An Englishman and a Lady' by Peggy Doody *'Personal Funnies' by Sabrina Jones *'Hairstories' by Ann Decker Category:Publications